I thought you didn't really love me
by Prongs85
Summary: Harry and Hermione are together and live in the same flat, but she feels something isn't right. What will happen when another wizard comes to sweep her off her feet?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or HBP would have been different.

**A/N: **I proposed this plot as a challenge, but no one seemed interested, so I worked on it myself. Please, if you read, leave me a comment.

**I thought you did not really love me**

**Living with Harry**

It was by now two years from their last year at Hogwarts, two years from that Graduation Day in which Harry Potter had defeated once and for all Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord had come to the school with an army of Death Eaters and dark creatures, but Hogwarts had faced it with brave students and staff and one hundred of House-Elves, who were convinced to join the fight by Head Girl Hermione Granger, and Head Boy Harry Potter. Their friends Dobby and Winky had done the rest, leading the army of little creatures.

Their ability to Disapparate even on the school grounds was really valuable for the Light side.

At the end of the battle, some students were lost, and some Elves too.

Winky was one of them, Hermione found her on the verge of death, and offered help, but the Elf had refused.

"I'm glads to be dying helping good wizards. I can joins my ancestors now" she had whimpered, before leaving this world.

Then, celebrations ensued in all the Wizarding World, and Harry had to attend some of them although he did so begrudgingly.

He hated the press and the fame, but his girlfriend Hermione had convinced him to attend.

They had confessed their feelings for each other right after the battle, and the sweetest of kisses had sealed their confessions of love.

Hermione felt all warm inside even now, thinking back to those moments.

Both battered from the fight, they had crawled toward each other, and lay there, in each other's arms, letting their hearts be poured out to the other.

Then, Harry had leaned in, brushing his lips softly on hers, and she had held him there, locking her arms behind his neck, pushing back with her own mouth.

They had been together since that moment, and they were inseparable. Every time Harry would attend a party in his honour, she would be there for him, his rock in difficult moments.

Their other best friend, Ron Weasley, had found love in Luna Lovegood, while Ginny had hooked up with Draco Malfoy.

Yes, the Slytherin.

He had proved to be different from his father, although few believed that after his scheme to get Dumbledore killed had worked.

Next year, however, he had returned to Hogwarts, and asked for forgiveness. He had explained how he had acted out of love for his mother, who had been threatened to be killed if he was to fail, and at first no one believed him. But, he had proved useful as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, showing where his true allegiances lay.

One year later, Harry and Hermione had moved together.

She had been ecstatic when he had told her his idea of living together, and eagerly agreed. She thought it was to be pure bliss to live with the man she loved so much, and for some time it had been.

They kept snogging their brains out of each other every time they would be together at home, and they would touch each other too, never going all the way tough, as she wanted to wait till marriage for that. .

But, after some time, she started to feel something was not completely right. He was the sweet guy he had always been, but at times she felt neglected.

Although he would now and then surprise her with romantic gestures, like the weekend in Paris he had arranged for them, booking the most expensive suite in the town, with a breathtaking view on the Eiffel Tower, and every comfort one could think of, or the night he had planned on the first anniversary of their getting together, on a secluded Caribbean island, under the moonlight and with champagne to cheer at the recurrence, or again, the gift he had given her on her last birthday, the one book she had never been able to find, a first edition of "Transfiguration of Human Beings" written by Rowena Ravenclaw, there were times when she was disappointed with him.

The most hurtful one had been few days before, on Valentine's Day.

She had come home early, to work on her plan for a romantic night. She had lit candles all around the flat, from the main door to their bedroom, to the bathroom, to the living room, everywhere.

Then soft music had been conjured, and she started working on the meal.

Lovingly she had prepared treacle tart, his favourite dish, and other things she knew he simply loved.

Champagne had been put to chill in a silver icebox on the table, and she prepared the table for a cozy dinner for two.

Then she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited more.

The food was by now cold, the candles consumed. The ice was all melt, the champagne not chilly anymore.

The music had faded.

She was sitting on the couch, when the clock sounded midnight.

He was not at home yet.

Only half an hour later he arrived.

"I see you found your way home" she said scathingly.

"Tough day at the Ministry" he replied, crashing on the couch near her.

He attempted an hug, but she moved away.

He tried again, but she again moved out of his reach, leaving.

He was dumbfounded, and ran his hand through his hair.

Then he followed her in the kitchen, just to be greeted by treacle tart thrown at him.

"OY! What was that for?" he protested, his anger rising. He was knackered, and this was not the welcome home he expected.

To be truthful, he did not expect she to be up at all.

Usually, when he was this late, and being a Auror it happened at times, she would go to bed.

"I've spent all afternoon creating the perfect Valentine Day dinner for the two of us, and you show up past midnight!" she shouted at him, tears staining her pretty face.

Then it dawned on him. It was Valentine Day!

Being engrossed in a major case, he had completely forgotten.

Ashamed with himself, he sat heavily, sighing.

"Look, love, I'm sorry. This last month we've been so busy with this case that it slipped from my mind that today was Valentine's. I'm truly sorry" he said, not able to look at her.

"How could I forget that?" he thought, angry at himself.

She could see he was truly sorry, and moved toward him.

"Just hold me tonight, ok?" she said in a small voice, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He nodded.

"Let's go to bed, then" she said, leading him to their bedroom.

But it was far from being all right. Even if she tried to not show it, the events of the night had truly shaken her.

She doubted herself, and her relationship with Harry.

It did not help that he lately talked about work, or Quidditch, or did not talk at all.

Oh, yes, they were both busy workers.

She was top Healer at St. Mungo's so the worst cases were hers, and that needed lots of work, plus she had to coordinate all her co-workers schedules and so on.

It happened often that she would come home late too. And, not always in the best of moods, when she failed to heal someone, or she found herself with very nauseous views.

Harry, he had pursued his dream to be an Auror. In one year time he had gained the position of Head Auror, thus all the division was under him. He had to review the paperwork of everyone of them before bringing it to the Head of the Law Enforcement Department, Amelia Bones.

He had to be in the most difficult and risky field activities, and he had the responsibility of every one of his men.

Every time one got hurt, or worse, killed, he would be moody for days. Not even Hermione could bring him out of that at times, and that was another thing that made her doubt "them".

She would see their friends when they were all together, and sparkles of happiness were always in Ron, Luna, Ginny and even Draco's eyes. They seemed to right for each other, and she was a bit envious of that.

Oh, they did have their fights too, but nothing really huge. Well, Ginny and Draco could not help to fight now and then, due to their tempers.

Luna did a good job of keeping Ron quiet tough, and they seemed the best couple, out of the six of them.

She was able to interest him in what she did for a living, she worked for the Quibbler, and although many of the things she believed none of them thought really existed, she knew she could always count on Ronald if she wanted to tell him something about an article she was working on.

The redhead, too, knew she would always be there ready to speak if something bad happened to the Cannons. Yes, Ron had made it to the team he loved, as Keeper, and a good one too.

That brought him far from home lots, but he never missed a recurrence.

Draco and Ginny, well, he worked as an Auror with Harry, feeling the need to help in nullifying the ones like his father.

Actually, the two of them worked in close contact, if you can believe it. But as busy as he was, Hermione had never heard a complaint from her about being neglected.

She, working at the Daily Prophet, did her best to tell the truth in her articles, thus lots of researches were usual for her. Long ones too, so she was pretty busy herself.

But with her "Drake" she seemed perfectly happy.

Her mind busy thinking this, Hermione entered their flat, and immediately was greeted by a good scent coming from the kitchen.

Wondering what was going on, Harry couldn't be home yet, it was just six p.m., he usually did not come home before eight, she entered the room to find a single red rose on the table, a small piece of parchment attached to it.

"_The rose is a Portkey, grab it _

_and you'll reach me._

_Harry_

_P.S. I've cut away all the thorns"_

She couldn't help but smile. Wondering what he was up to, knowing very well it was his way to make it up for missing Valentine's, she had a quick shower and change of dress, wondering what she would need to wear.

He had not given her clues, so she decided for something not too sexy but not really plain too.

She wore a pink dress that clutched at her very well but not exposing too much. It was just a bit longer than knee-length, and the V-neck did not plunge too deep.

Coming back to the kitchen, she made sure she had her wand and her purse, and grabbed the rose.

The usual tug at her navel ensued, and soon she landed, quite graciously to tell the truth, on a clearing between the rocks of the side of a mountain that ended directly into the sea.

The view was breathtaking, with the sunset colouring the sky with red, orange and yellow. Candles were put around the place, and a blanket in the center of the clearing, a small basket on it.

It was really romantic, but she wondered where Harry was.

"Waiting for someone, milady?" he asked, a smile on his lips when she turned.

He offered her a single white rose, and she smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks, Harry" she said.

Then they sat, and Harry opened the basket. He had asked the help of Dobby, and had packed all the things she loved the most.

They ate quietly, now and then exchanging some words.

She complimented him for his cooking skills and for the choice of dishes, and he admitted he had had help.

"What matters is the gesture, tough" she said, placing her hand on his own.

He nodded, and they kept eating.

"You know, this place is really beautiful. I love the sea, and the sunset reflecting on the water…" she said after dinner was completed, and they sat in each other arms, leaning into him.

In that precise moment she felt something buzzing into his pocket.

He felt it too, and grabbed it hastily from there. It was a new communication mode the Ministry had developed for the Aurors, taking inspiration from the Muggle Cellular phones.

It was a bit like the small mirror Sirius had given him in his fifth year, and he had taken inspiration from that when he suggested it to be done.

So, Harry replied the call.

"What's it, Kingsley?" he asked.

She looked at him, wondering what was going on. She could not hear what the man on the other side was saying, as a security measure.

"What? Now? Can't it wait till tomorrow morning?" she heard him ask, then sigh.

"Ok, I'm coming" he concluded.

Then he turned toward her, his face sad.

She had already understood, and grabbed her purse in anger. However, she kept her emotions in check.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry, but they tracked Dolohov, and they need me to lead the operation. I'll be home as soon as possible, I do not think you should remain here in the dark alone"

Then he noticed her shivering, and covered her shoulders with his cloak, before he Disapparated away.

Once alone, Hermione kicked the remaining of the dinner in frustration, and Apparated home with tears falling.

She undressed quickly, and after putting her nightgown on, entered their bed, still sobbing.

"Once again he put his work before us" she thought sadly, feeling like they were slowly growing apart.

Next morning, she woke up alone in their bed. She did not like the feeling, but it had happened other times, so she got up and showered, then dressed for work.

After a quick cup of coffee, she Disapparated to the hospital, still feeling grumpy for the previous night.

"I can't believe it. He goes to such lengths to ensure a romantic night for us, but then he isn't able to deny himself to his work just for one night" she thought angrily while reaching the reception to gather some documents she needed.

Soon she was approached by one of her assistants, a young witch who she cared a lot for, since she was quite able as an Healer.

"What's the matter, Caroline?" Hermione asked, cringing inwardly at how snappish she sounded. "Sorry, just a bit stressed this morning" she quickly added.

"Oh, don't worry Healer Granger. There's an urgent case that requires your attention, he just arrived"

"Ok, then let's go him" she sighed, guessing that would not be an easy day.

However, nothing could prepare her for the shock waiting her when she opened the door.

"Harry!" she gasped.


	2. Parting Ways

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or HBP would have been different.

**A/N: **I proposed this plot as a challenge, but no one seemed interested, so I worked on it myself. Please, if you read, leave me a comment. Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter, I was busy with university…

**Parting Ways**

"_Harry!" she gasped._

"Hi, Mione" he said, smiling at her, but then wincing for the pain it cost him to do so. "We got him, you know. Dolohov. He's at Azkaban now"

"Shh" she said him, taking out her wand.

His face was battered, his glasses broken, and he had severe gashes on his neck, and, from what she could see, on his chest and legs too.

"He won't hurt you anymore" Harry said, while she worked her magic on him, healing the cuts.

But then, something struck her. The wounds healed, but they left scars while the spell should be able to prevent that.

She sighed, guessing it was the same spell Dolohov had used on her. She still had her scar on the chest.

"Harry, what spell did he use…?"

"I didn't recognize the incantation, but the light was the same of the one he used on you in the Department of Mysteries" he confirmed.

She gave him some Skele-Gro and Blood replenishing potions, as he had lost lots of vital fluid and was pale, and he had his right arm and leg broken too.

He was going to endure pain to heal, but nothing lethal had been done to him.

Then she couldn't restrain her curiosity anymore.

"How did this happen?"

"We approached his hiding place, but I wanted to close bills with him personally. Plus, I knew he was dangerous. So I obliged the others to be under Invisibility cloaks, and not act if not in extreme peril.

I entered his house, but seems he was ready, and with company too. There were two other Death Eaters with him, and I started protecting myself from their curses, but then he managed to get my wand.

They started cursing me more and more, and in that moment the others came in, still under their cloaks and stunned them"

"You was your foolish self, then" she scolded him.

He grinned sheepishly.

Then she stood up and left hastily, without saying a word.

On the way to her office, she kept thinking about what he had told her.

"Wonder if he did that just because Dolohov had hurt me in fifth year" she thought. "Probably not. He has this bloody "saving people" thing, he would have done the same just to ensure the Death Eater to law, and protect whoever the man would hurt next. It's just the way he is" she thought, rationally.

Maybe a bit too rationally.

Two days Harry was kept in the hospital, then he was sent home. That for him was like he had given permit to go back to work, although he had been told to rest for some days more.

Hermione rolled her eyes when she found him not at home that night.

"Git, we say him to rest and he goes to the office" she thought, reading the note he had left her.

Some days passed, and Hermione still could not shake the thought of troubles between them, although Harry did his best to pay her attention when he could.

Then, one day, she went with Caroline to have some lunch in a nearby Muggle café, and while there she spotted Harry sitting there with a gorgeous blonde, chitchatting and laughing now and then.

He then took something off her cheek, lingering there maybe just one instant more than necessary, and they chitchatted some more, oblivious to the storming Hermione coming up behind them.

"Harry!" she shouted when behind him. He turned hastily and knew he was in trouble.

Before she could say another thing, he dragged her out of the building, and then he let her speak.

"I can't believe you were cheating on me this openly, Harry! This is how your work is? Now I understand all those nights you came home late! I guess on Valentine's Day you were too busy dining with her to come home to me, didn't you?" she spat angrily, and was ready to leave, and head home to take her things, when he grabbed her on her wrist.

"Hermione, listen to me. I was not cheating on you, there"

"No?" she said sarcastically, raising her eyebrows.

"No. She's my secretary, Hermione. And this last period I treated her so badly because I was stressed for the cases we were on, I thought she deserved a little treat to show her I do appreciate her work. I'm sure you've felt the same with Caroline now and then, don't you?"

Hermione looked at him, and from his eyes she knew he was saying the truth. And, she did feel like she was mistreating Caroline at times.

So she smiled at him.

"I believe you. It's just that lately I'm a bit stressed" she said, hiding the fact that she was stressed because was having doubts about them.

He nodded. "I know the feeling. Now, if you and Caroline would like to join us…"

And so the four of them had a good lunch together, then Harry and his secretary left, and soon later Hermione and Caroline followed suit.

"I know what you're thinking, Hermione. But from the little I know about him, he would never cheat on you" Caroline tried to reassure her.

Hermione nodded, although she would have liked to have the other girl's certainty.

That episode was not spoken of again, but since that day the brown haired witch could not avoid thinking that maybe he was seeing someone every time he got home late.

She would shake the thoughts soon, but the next time, they would return.

It had been two months from the event, and Hermione was now going back home as she had a party to attend with her co-workers that night, kind of a bonding with Magical hospitals from other countries.

She entered their home, and was surprised to find Harry there.

After all, she had mentioned it to him few days before, but she did not expect him to be there to go with her. Brightly, she spoke.

"So, you ready for the party?"

"What party?" he replied, barely moving from the couch he was lying onto.

She felt all the happiness for him being there vanish.

"The party I've got to attend tonight, the one I spoke you about few days ago"

"Oh, that one. Sorry, I kind of forgot. Do we really need to go?" he asked.

"Yes, we do. Well, I do, if it is too much for you to raise your arse from the couch" she said storming into her room.

She showered and changed into a yellow simple dress, that however left her shoulders bare apart for spaghetti straps keeping the dress in place.

She put make up on, and tied her hair in an elegant chignon.

Then she moved toward the living room. Harry was exactly in the same position she had left him.

"So, you coming or not?" she asked angrily.

"Really, can't we stay here?" he said.

"I see, a day of sitting behind a desk tired you this much, then" she spat before Apparating away.

What she did not know was that he had done anything but sitting that day. They had hid waiting for certain Chinese Dark Wizards to show up, in uncomfortable positions, and they stayed still for hours, before they had to fight them and capture them.

His body was all sore, that was the reason he got home early.

So Hermione arrived at the club fuming, and entered. Caroline wasn't there, she had a family emergency to take care of, so she was alone.

Heading straight for the bar, she asked for a Butterbeer.

"It's on me" she heard a voice saying, and the bartender nodded.

She turned to see a very handsome man, with dark brown hair, an hint of beard, dark blue eyes, and a body she could tell was well-fitted.

"Hi, I'm Albert Fourder" the man said, extending his hand to her.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger" she said, smiling and shaking his hand. "Thanks for the drink"

"No problem"

They started chatting, about work, but other things too.

"So, have you ever been to the United States?" he asked her.

"No, I would like to go though. I've heard it's amazing there, and the Magical World is better organized than here"

"Well, I live there, I work in the New York Magical Hospital, but I tell you, it is not so wonderful as you may have heard. Yes, we're a bit better organised than here, especially the Ministry seems to do his job better, but it's not this perfection"

"So, you're a healer too. What are your strengths, what can you heal better?" she asked, intrigued by this man.

"Well, I find myself at ease with cursing and hexes, not really much into healing wounds from magical beasts and so on" he said, taking a sip of his Firewhiskey.

"Me too, it's amazing how much we share" Hermione heard herself saying, and wondered. It was true, they had lots in common. This man seemed to think House-Elves conditions were something to improve too.

"So, you're here alone. Why? Is it possible that such a gorgeous young woman has not a boyfriend?" the man asked.

She thought about Harry, but angered at his behaviour, and feeling that suspicion of him cheating on her return, she let instinct cloud her judgement and shook her head. "Nope, I don't" she said, blushing a bit at his compliments.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her.

"I would love to" she replied, taking his hand. So they entered the dance floor, and she found herself enjoying it. She felt at ease with this man, and he was good-looking too.

She wondered if she was doing the right thing, after all she had a boyfriend waiting for her at home, but decided she did not care.

Too bad for him if he had chosen to stay home. Evidently he did not love her enough to put up with her needs.

Later, they went to the balcony to get some fresh air.

After a bit more chatting and star-gazing, Albert made his move, placing a feather-like kiss on her lips, and gentlemanly giving her the chance to back away.

She didn't, although a fleeting thought of Harry passed through her mind again, and feeling anger well up inside her again, she found herself kissing him back, and running her tongue on his lower lip to deepen the kiss.

They stayed there, snogging, for some time, before she decided she better go back home.

They exchanged ways to contact each other, Hermione carefully avoiding to give her home address to him, so the letters would be brought to the office, and then she went back home to find Harry waiting up for her.

That was something she did not expect.

"Had a nice night?" he asked smiling warmly at her.

She nodded, and claimed to be knackered, so she went straight into the bathroom to take make up off, locking the door.

The gaze Harry had given her as soon as he came home made her melt, and she wondered if she had done the right thing that night, kissing a stranger that way.

After some time, she decided a good night's sleep was what she needed to clear her thoughts.

Next day, she spoke with Caroline about that.

The other girl was dumbfounded.

"You were so worked up about you cheating on you that time, and now you go and kiss a stranger like that?"

Hermione felt nervous at her cheating pointed out that way.

"Well, we do not have proof he has not cheated on me, do we?" she said.

"Hermione, this is not my business, but you're a friend so I'll give you my opinion all the same. I think you did an huge mistake" the girl said, leaving her office.

Hermione sighed. Maybe Caroline was right.

But Albert had been so sweet, and she felt so connected to him, it just felt right.

In the following months, many times she saw the American Healer. Almost always he would come to England, as with her strict schedule, and Harry at home, she could not disappear for hours, could she?

Every time an owl from him would come in, Caroline would shake her head, sighing.

Hermione knew what the girl thought of what she was doing, sneaking behind Harry's back like that, but she couldn't help it.

She felt strongly attracted by Albert, and lately things with Harry got even worse.

Now, wherever he would kiss her, and try to touch her, she would do that without much emotion, and if he tried to do something romantic together, she would always find an excuse to refuse, and that made him mad, so for days they would not speak. Then he would try again, with the same results.

That night, she left him a note she had a late call at the hospital, and not to wait for her.

Then she put on a black satin dress, that clutched her forms perfectly, with a bare back and a quite deep V-neck, one dress she had never wore for Harry yet, and Apparated to the restaurant she had to meet Albert at.

There he spotted her, and grinned.

"My, you're gorgeous tonight, Hermione" he said, placing a peck on her lips. She giggled, and blushed.

"You're quite handsome yourself" she said, while he pulled her chair to make her sit.

Trough dinner they were quiet, just exchanging opinions on the latest healing discoveries, then they set for a walk hand in hand.

Hermione smiled warmly at him, and entwined their fingers together.

The weather was a bit chilly, they were in October now, so he put his jacket on her shoulders, and draped an arm around her, pulling her close.

She leaned into him, and enjoyed the walk.

Finally, the moment of parting came. She accompanied him to his hotel, and there she boldly kissed him hungrily, to which he replied as eagerly.

Then, she got back home, transfiguring her dress into plain clothes, in case Harry was still awake.

He wasn't, and she released the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Sitting on the couch, she thought.

She was utterly confused by her feelings.

It was not like she didn't love Harry, she did, and lots. But, she doubted that maybe they weren't that suited to be a couple and spend their lives together.

Plus, she doubted he loved her truly. And Albert instead, made her feel so loved…and she felt attracted to him too. Maybe she was even falling for him.

Sighing, knowing this was not something she could find on a book, she resigned to another night of tormented sleep.

As soon as she entered the bed, Harry shifted and got her in his arms, automatically. She silently cried herself to sleep, not knowing what to do.

The first days of December, Harry got called outside England on a long chase of some French Dark Wizards suspected to be helping the hidden Death Eaters. He would be gone for at least two or three days, so Hermione got the chance to go herself to the U.S.A. and see Albert, for once.

She Apparated directly to his hospital, and he greeted her warmly.

They had lunch together, and then he called the hospital to take the afternoon off, and led her trough the city for sightseeing.

They walked hand in hand most of the time, and he showed her the Empire State Building, Central Park, Fifth Avenue, and then she asked if he could show her Ground Zero.

His expression darkened, but he nodded, and led her there.

"My, what a tragedy that was" she whispered, seeing where the Twin Towers had been standing.

"Yes, it was. New York was in total chaos, and even though the Muggles did not know that, lots of Wizards died or were injured that day. The hospital was a continuous breeze of new cases coming in…and then I uncovered a dead body, and it was Grace, my girlfriend" he remembered, sadly.

"I'm sorry to have reawaken such memories" she said, seeing his eyes moisten.

"It's nothing. She's dead, and I can do nothing to bring her back. Plus, I've got you now, don't I?" he said, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, you do" she smiled against his mouth, just a little bit of her brain wondering what she was going to do with Harry.

"I've got an idea. Why don't you come over for Christmas? We can spend it together, it will be so fun. I'll show you how much New York is beautiful at Christmas, with snow, the giant Christmas Tree at Rockfeller center…"

She smiled, shaking her head. As much as she would love to, she knew it was not possible. She could not miss Christmas at the Burrow without raising questions, and so on.

"Albert, I think that would be lovely, but I use to not celebrate Christmas" she lied. "Since I've lost my family I busy myself in work, that day"

"Oh, that's sad. But come on, we can make it a great day for you, you'll not feel their absence. I can understand that celebrating it alone would be sad, but we are together…"

She smiled again. He was so sweet…

"Really, Albert. They died on an accident on Christmas Day, I don't feel like celebrating it yet" she said, knowing it was an huge lie, but it was the only thing she could think of to not accept his offer.

"Oh, ok then. Pity, it would have been great"

Soon later, she Apparated back home, and entered her bed, a turmoil of emotions in her chest. She was more and more confused.

Christmas came, and as usual Harry and her headed to the Burrow to join the Weasleys.

Draco and Ginny were there, as well as Bill, Fleur, Ron, Luna, the twins and all the others.

Molly prepared her usual stew, something really delicious, and lots of pudding, and other cakes. There were crackers too, and Draco and Ginny pulled together on one.

It broke freeing a white rabbit that started running around the house.

All of them laughed heartily, but Hermione who joined in the laughter more to not raise suspicions than for real amusement.

She missed Albert, and wondered what was he doing, alone in New York.

Harry led her in the middle of the living room to join the other couples dancing, and she went, but her heart was somewhere else.

New Year's Eve passed mostly at the same way, Ron, Draco and Harry lighting fireworks for everyone with the twins, Luna and Ginny lovingly passing time with their boyfriends, and she thinking to a brown haired wizard in U.S.A.

She felt like Harry and her were by now almost strangers, they saw each other so little, and when they did they now fought a lot.

She couldn't shake the thought that maybe it was her fault, but at the same time, she could not help herself to be attracted by Albert. She thought maybe she was getting over Harry, and that she did not love him truly, too.

In January, Albert invited her to a really classy restaurant in London, and she found a way to go without Harry being upset by her absence. Not that he had ever questioned her, he simply knew her work kept her busy as his own did to him, so it was ok to him if she would not show up at dinner.

He escorted her to their table, and as usual pulled out her chair. She smiled at him.

"I've missed you lots this period" she said. It was the truth.

"I missed you too. I felt like I was drowning, without you with me" he said, looking at her with those blue eyes that lately made her melt.

They ate quietly, and then, when dinner was almost done, he got on one knee, pulling out a small box from his pocket and opening it, just to reveal an simple gold band with a small diamond on it.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" he asked, looking straight in her eyes.

She did not know what to say, images of Harry came to her, then images of the times she shared with Albert.

He nervously waited, then she smiled, and nodded, before kissing him softly.

"Yes, I'll marry you"

He grinned, and slipped the ring on her finger.

Then she walked him to his hotel, although he insisted he knew London well enough now to not get lost, and then walked home, charming the ring so that only she and Albert would see it.

Sighing, she knew that was it. She and Harry were through.

One week later, she found the chance to tell him.

Inviting him at lunch, she nervously fidgeted with her hair.

"Hermione, love, you're nervous. There's something you want to tell me?"

"Harry, I think we should stop being together"

There, she had dropped the bomb.

He looked at her blankly.

"I see. I guess there's someone else in your life, then"

"No, it is not that way…" she started , but he cut her.

"Hermione, I'm not stupid. You almost never missed dinner before that party, and then you started doing that, first at times, then more frequently. I'm not an Auror for nothing, Hermione. I can drag my conclusions from clues. I just hoped things could go back to normal soon, but if this bloke makes you happy, well, I'm happy for you" he said, leaving before tears started spilling on his face.

She stared at the spot where he had been in shock. He knew, but never said a thing…such a gentleman he had been, when he had every right to yell at her and kick her from their flat…she wondered exactly why he did that. After all, she was pretty sure he did not love her that deeply to close an eye on something this huge.

A couple months later, Hermione left England, transferring to New York. There, she planned her wedding alone, not having the heart to tell her mother she was going to wed.

Anne Granger loved Harry as a son, and Hermione knew she would never understand her reasons. So she simply told her she had been moved to a more important hospital in the U.S.A. That was not a complete lie, as Albert had arranged for her a spot there.

Caroline was distraught to see her go, although the girl gained her place as top healer at St. Mungo's. She was losing her best friend, and she still felt Hermione was doing a big mistake in leaving Harry.

In summer, the wedding took place, a small ceremony for which the lie she told Albert about her parents being dead came useful, as she did not invite them. Nor she invited any of her friends.

Well, in reality she had invited Caroline, but the girl did not come.

Hermione sighed, knowing very well she was alone in her choice. No one would understand. But she felt she did the right thing.

Months later, she finally found the courage to tell her mother the truth.

She Apparated to her childhood house.

After greetings, and a cup of tea, she spoke.

"Mum, I've got to reveal you something. I got married"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Anne asked in shock.

Hermione did not respond.

Her mother sighed. "Well, honey, I would have liked to be there, but the important is that you and Harry are happy…"

"I'm not married to Harry, mum. This is why I moved in the U.S.A. I'm married to an American wizard, his name is Albert Fourder"

"What has happened to the Harry you proclaimed to love so much?"

Hermione sighed. "I guess we were not suited"

"Bullocks"

"What?"

"I said, bullocks. If I've seen someone suited in my life, it was you two" her mother said angrily.

That was what Hermione had wanted to avoid.

"Mum, please. I've lived with him for an year more or less. I can tell if I'm suited to him or not. We aren't"

"And why is that?" her mother asked sceptically.

"Because we never are at home together, our jobs keep us apart, and I felt we were not going to make it. He seemed pretty comfortable with the situation, I was not. Plus, I got suspects he could be cheating on me…"

"Bullocks again"

"How can you know?" Hermione shouted, enraged.

"Because he's in love with you, dear. Always been, always will" her mother said. "But clearly you were too wrapped up in your work to notice, and got doubts" Anne added rolling her eyes.

After a rough fight with her mother, who told her to not come home anymore, because if she was so stupid to throw away happiness with her soul mate for an handsome man, she clearly did not deserve a loving family, Hermione Apparated back to her and Albert's home, in tears. Luckily, he was not home yet, so she got the chance to calm herself before seeing him, or he would have questions she could not answer to.

Time passed, and life was good for her, apart not hearing her mother anymore. She made her way to be Director of Healing Processes in the hospital, and she shared an happy life with Albert, even on the sexual point of view.

And, every night they would be together at home, preparing dinner together, sharing laughs, and then afterwards cuddling on the couch, in front of the TV, or simply chatting. Or, they would take away the stress of the day going to have dinner to some nice restaurant and relaxing.

But, there was an hole in her life. They had no children yet. She had told him she wanted to wait, to make her career, but truth was, although she had thought she had left Harry back and got over him, every time she had sex with her husband she kept desiring to be with Harry. And after that, she would find herself daydreaming about him, at times.

She could not bring herself to give Albert a child when she wanted that badly it to be the child of someone else.

"I guess I've never really stopped to love him" she sighed packing her work bag and Apparating home.


	3. Time Later

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or HBP would have been different.

**A/N: **I proposed this plot as a challenge, but no one seemed interested, so I worked on it myself. Please, if you read, leave me a comment. I know some of you won't approve of Hermione's behaviour, especially in the end of the chapter, but please try to understand where she's coming from and why she acts that way.

**Time later**

_But, there was an hole in her life. They had no children yet. She had told him she wanted to wait, to make her career, but truth was, although she had thought she had left Harry back and got over him, every time she had sex with her husband she kept desiring to be with Harry. _

_She could not bring herself to give Albert a child when she wanted that badly it to be the child of someone else. _

Five years later, Hermione left her home in New York to head to the Hospital.

There, in her office, she found an advertisement for an important conference on new discoveries about Wizarding Cancer, it was to be held in a couple weeks in London.

She stared at it wondering if she should go.

It would be the first time she would go back to England since she left her parents' house after fighting with her mother about her choice.

She sighed.

"I'll talk about it with Albert later" she said.

The day passed smoothly, and at dinner they went to a fancy restaurant to have a little treat after a period that had been stressful for both of them.

While eating, she told him about the conference.

"So, do you think we should go?" she asked then.

"I dunno. I mean, knowing new techniques is always useful, especially for something that till now has been almost incurable like Wizarding Cancer. But after all you're the Director, so you should decide. And, if you want my opinion, I think it's you that should go"

"Why me?"

"Because as I said, you're the Director. We can't bring all the Healers with us, but we all need the same knowledge about this. So why should I be privileged and go with you just because I'm your husband? Instead, if you go and then report the news to us all, it would not create malcontents"

She beamed at him.

"You're right, as usual" she said, kissing him softly.

The real reason she feared the trip was that although she was doing better with forgetting Harry lately, repeating herself that he did not love her as a mantra, he kept coming into her mind at times, and she feared she may encounter him while staying there for some days.

However, the decision was taken, and two weeks later she Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ms. Granger, it's been ages since we saw you" Tom greeted her.

She smiled warmly. "Thanks, Tom. I got to go now, sorry"

And so she did.

Hermione walked toward the near building in which the conference was to be taken into, in Diagon Alley.

All day she sat there, listening and taking notes about new spells created to reduce the production of ill cells, and to start excerpting them from the patient successfully.

She knew some of the Muggle techniques to cure cancer, or at least try, and had to admit that Wizards were just now catching up with them.

Being Muggle-born, she could not avoid to feel pride at that for the Muggle society.

A couple days later, Hermione decided she needed to relax, and went for a walk in Muggle London.

She was looking at shops, while passing, like many other people, when she thought she heard her name.

"Hermione…"

She turned but saw no one she knew.

"Hermione…"

Finally she spotted a person, sitting on one angle of the sidewalk, looking dishevelled, with his clothes all dirty and thorn.

He was practically a vagabond, and he was muttering something.

"My Hermione…"

She could not resist, and walked nearer, her heart pounding in her chest.

More she neared, and more she noticed the resemblance with…

"Harry" she whispered.

He did not respond, he simply kept looking blankly at the crowd walking.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

No reply came.

She looked him over, and there was no doubt. Same hair, same eyes, same scar. He had broken glasses on his nose.

"Hermione…" he started again. "My Hermione…my Hermione left me…left…"

She tried to speak to him some more, and some started looking at her strangely.

He never looked at her, never replied to her words.

Simply kept muttering what had become the only thing he was able to think about.

She felt tears welling in her eyes.

That was the moment she understood, that her mother was right.

He was deeply in love with her, and she had left him.

Steeling her resolve, she dragged him into the nearest dark alleyway, eliciting curious looks form some people, then she Apparated both of them back to their old flat.

She found the key in one of his pockets, and opened the door.

Dragging him inside, she lay him on the couch, and noticed the complete chaos that the flat was.

She felt a nauseous smell coming from the kitchen, and found rotten food on the table, and in the bin.

The fridge was empty.

She sighed, and with some spells cleaned the kitchen, then made some tea.

Hermione then sat near him offering him some, but he never stopped looking blankly at the wall in front of him.

"What have I done?" she whispered sadly, walking into the bathroom.

All night she tried to comfort him, but the only words that left his mouth were, "Hermione…my Hermione left me…left…she…not here…"

Her heart broke at seeing him in that condition, and she started crying, sobbing loudly.

She cried herself to sleep, the only reason she had left him crumbling with realization, and her hurt for being the responsible of his condition overwhelming her.

She did the only thing she could do for the moment, holding him close to her, and hoping it would help.

Next day, she went to attend the convention, locking him into the flat to not risk him escaping.

Her mind kept going to him, so for the first time in her life, she did not pay so much attention to a lecture.

At lunch, although there was the afternoon still to attend, she decided Harry was more important, so she left and went checking on him.

She found the man in the same spot she had left him, and decided she would do the first thing she could to try and bring him back.

She lovingly shaved him from the long beard covering his face, then she changed her clothes.

There was something she needed to do, although she knew it would not be easy.

She went to the Daily Prophet, and asked of Ginny Weasley.

Moments later, she found herself facing her old friend.

"Hi Ginny" she said, smiling.

"Hi" the other one replied coldly. "What are you doing here? I'm busy"

Hermione cringed at her tone. "Listen, we need to talk. There are things I need to tell you and the others"

"Fine. I have no time now, but I'll alert the others. Let's meet tonight at my place" and with that the redhead gave her a small piece of parchment with an address, turned on her heels and walked away.

Hermione sighed, going back to Harry's flat.

She knew it would not have been easy, but maybe she expected something better than that.

That night, she nervously locked Harry in the flat and left, Apparating to the address Ginny had given her, then entered.

"Hello, Ginny?" she asked.

"Come in, Hermione" she was greeted by Ron's voice.

"Oh, hi, Ron"

The redhead said nothing, simply glared at her.

Minutes later, they were all reunited around a table, and no one seemed friendly to her.

She sighed.

"Well, I see you and Draco are married, Ginny. And you and Luna too, Ron" she started, noticing the rings on their hands. "Why didn't you invite me?" she asked then a bit hurt.

"I don't recall you inviting any of us, Granger" Draco sneered.

She slumped in her seat. He was right. She had left all of them behind.

"You're right. But, Luna, am I wrong, or are you pregnant?" she said, looking at the blonde girl, hoping to find a better attitude from her.

"Yes, I'm on the sixth month. Who knows, you could have been too if you remained here. If you remained with Harry" the girl said, for once forgetting her daydreaming attitude, and attacking her former friend.

Since the subject of the meeting had been touched, Hermione told them about Harry's conditions, and how she found him.

"Well, what did you expect?" Ron spat angrily. "Did you think he would go on with life and find himself another woman, after you left?"

She said nothing. It was exactly what she thought he would do. What she thought he was already doing, to be truthful.

"You can't be serious, Hermione!" Ginny cried, guessing her silence for what it was. "The man was totally head over heels with you. And he knew you were seeing someone, but he hoped it would pass. He did not know what to do anymore, he tried to right the situation, but you let the rift between the two of you grow deeper and deeper!"

Hermione felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

"I…didn't know he loved me that much…I thought he was finding excuses to see someone else…" she admitted.

Ron suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Hermione, you told me once I had the emotional range of a teaspoon, but Merlin, even I could see you had him wrapped around your finger, bloody hell! How could you think he would cheat on you?" he cried in frustration, leaving her.

"Seriously, Granger" Draco said, "You did something pretty stupid for being the brightest witch of our age"

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Draco, I needed just that" she said.

"Yes, you did. Did you know that before your troubles started, he wanted to propose? The night we captured Dolohov, he had arranged to do just that. But things got the way you know, and he couldn't. Merlin, even few days before your break up he still wanted to ask you to marry him!" Draco said, for once losing his cool behaviour.

She gasped. That was something she did not know.

"And, few days later you left him, he resigned from his position and started drinking, trying to drown his sorrow in the alcohol. Every one of us tried to help him, to make him stop, but he would lash out at us, and no one can contain him when he's angered. Only you had the power to do so, because you were the only one he would listen to. Because he's in love with you" Draco finished.

"And do you want to know something? I honestly dunno why he kept loving you. It's clear you do not deserve him" Ron spat. "Then he finally cracked, and left the Wizarding World"

All night it went on and on. Hermione tried explaining her reasons, but mostly she learned from her friends that she had been completely blind.

And with every word from them, she felt the old flame of her love for him, for the boy she had known in Hogwarts, return to flare, coming in the light again from the dark spot in her heart where she had hidden it.

When she returned to his flat, that night, she vowed she would right her mistake, somehow.

With the passing of days, she tried to cure him, but with few results. He would now move around the flat, but his blank expression remained, as well as his blabbering.

It broke her heart every time he spoke, because the words reminded her of her foolishness.

Another thing she needed to do, and would not need the help of her friends for, was mending the rift with her parents.

She went to see them, and after some insistence, her mother let her in.

"Mum, I'm sorry. These last days I've been here in London, and I discovered you were right. Harry did love me more than his own life" she started, then trough fresh tears she told her about his conditions.

Anne Granger slowly melted, seeing the pain her daughter was in. Yes, she had caused that herself, but still, she was her only daughter.

"Honey, don't despair. He would not want you to. I'm sure there's a way to make him come back to normal. But, you know, in a certain way I'm glad this has happened. You needed something like this to see what everyone else saw as clear as water" she said, hugging her crying daughter, and holding her close.

Hermione let her pain ebb away with the tears, and left feeling stronger. She knew she had her family on her side again now, and that was important for her. She was not alone in this.

At home, she sent an owl to Ginny, and got a response few minutes later. She needed something else to be cared of now.

She Apparated to her flat, and once there, she spoke.

"Guys, as you know I want to right my mistake. I want to try to bring Harry back to his normal self and live with him an happy life, and even if I was to fail, I would still remain by his side, trying to do that till the end of my life. But, as you know, I'm married. I cannot do that if I do not divorce. I'm here to ask your help to find a way to do that"

"Oh, no problem, Granger. I knew since I saw you here again that this moment would come. And what's the point in having been a Slytherin for seven years, if you can't devise a good plan when you need it?"

Hermione looked at him sceptically. She was not that sure Draco's good plan would be good at all.

He explained it to them, then the next day they put it in motion.

He took a day off from work, and Apparated to New York. He had Pansy Parkinson with him. Following Albert around all day, he got him in a dark alleyway while he was going back to his home.

"Imperio!"

Albert's eyes went blank, and he felt happiness and emptiness fill him. He grinned.

"Now, you will go to your home with this woman, and for the next few days you'll hang around with her, kiss her publicly, shag her" Albert heard Draco's voice in his head.

He nodded, and took the woman's hand in his own, leading her home.

A flash ensued, and Draco winked to someone in the shadows. Working at the Prophet, it had not been difficult for Ginny to enlist the help of Colin Creevey, their best photographer.

The boy was always eager to help when Harry was the matter, he was an huge fan of his own.

For days Colin followed Albert around, snapping pictures of him in compromising positions with Pansy.

Then, Draco returned and lifted the curse on the man, erasing the memory of it being cast on him, and replacing it with one of sudden lust for the woman he had spent few days with.

Colin delivered the pictures to Hermione minutes before she was to Apparate back to her home in New York.

A week later, she addressed the issue with Albert.

"So, I see you enjoyed yourself while I was away, didn't you?" she said, pushing the pictures under his nose.

He looked at them, and said nothing.

"I guess this was the real reason you wanted me to go alone, cheater! Liar!" she shouted, throwing things at him.

He did not try to defend himself, and she took her things and Apparated back to England.

She owled the pictures to barrister Neville Longbottom, who had volunteered to help too, and asked for divorce, then owled to her friends to let them know she was back, and things were going like planned.

She had to admit Draco's plan had been brilliant, although highly Slytherinesque.

Now, if only she could make Harry go back to normal…


	4. Back to Normal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or HBP would have been different.

**A/N: **I proposed this plot as a challenge, but no one seemed interested, so I worked on it myself. Please, if you read, leave me a comment.

**Back to Normal**

_She had to admit Draco's plan had been brilliant, although highly Slytherinesque. _

_Now, if only she could make Harry go back to normal… _

Next day, she went to St. Mungo's. She knew who could help her and Harry.

Going straight to what was once her office, she knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice replied. Hermione smiled, and walked in.

"Hello, Caroline"

"Hermione!" the other girl squealed, going to hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. Do you have time for tea with a friend?"

"Of course. No one will disturb us" the healer said, locking the door and putting some tea on the stove in the room.

Hermione then told her about the last period of her life, and her plan to bring Harry back to normal, and how she hoped Caroline could help.

After all, she was the best healer she knew for brain damage of any kind, so…

"I'll come to see him just after I finish here, I promise" the other girl said, scribbling a note on her agenda.

"Thanks. You're my only hope now"

"What are friends for? I'm glad you saw your mistake, Hermione. And I'll do all what is in my power to bring him back to normal"

With one last hug, the two witches parted, and Hermione went to Harry's flat.

She found him walking around, still with a blank expression and still muttering the same things.

"Harry, dear, a friend is going to come soon and visit you. Why do not you go into the bedroom and wait for her there?"

He did, not giving her a sign of having heard, but still following her suggestion.

She sighed, slumping into the couch.

Every time she saw him that way, a piece of her died, wondering if they would be able to cure him at all.

When Caroline came, she ran some checks on him with her wand, a soft yellow glow erupting from it and engulfing the raven haired wizard.

She checked the results, then turned to Hermione.

"He's got some blocks in his mind about our world, his friends, and you. I guess he put them on subconsciously when he used to drink trying to forget you, but now he is unable to remove them. I have some strong potions, and a couple spells that I can use on him, they should remove most of the blocks, but the strongest ones, about his friends and you are not going to be affected by that. Seems like more he cared for someone, stronger the block is. This means, of course, that the block about you will be the last he will be able to remove, and the one with the highest risks to be permanent"

Hermione looked terrified. "But this means…"

"Yes, Hermione. He may not be able to recognize you anymore" Caroline said sadly. "I'm sorry, this is the best I can do"

"Oh, of course. Well, let's give him those potions and cast those spells on him, it will be a start"

So, Caroline forced some foul smelling liquids down his throat, with Hermione's help. Those were Memory Enhancing and Memory Unlocking potions, then she cast a spell.

"Memoria Libero!" and a violet light hit Harry, who started to toss and turn.

Hermione looked at Caroline in worry, but the girl nodded reassuringly.

Minutes later, Harry relaxed and fell asleep.

"He's going to sleep at least till tomorrow, and then he'll probably stop muttering about you. He'll speak normally again, and the blank expression should be gone too. Only, he will not recognize you and his friends. I guess you will need to find a way of unlocking those memories on your own, now" Caroline explained.

Hermione nodded. "Thanks, that is good. I'll try and find a way to unlock the rest then"

"You will, Hermione. I'm sure you will" the healer said, hugging her and then leaving.

Hermione was not that sure, and sighing went to pour herself some coffee.

Better start to research, while Harry was peacefully sleeping.

She ended falling asleep on the books.

When she woke, Hermione smelled a delicious fragrance of fresh coffee and pancakes. She walked into the kitchen, stirring and massaging her neck, sore from the strange position she slept in, just to find Harry into the kitchen, sipping his coffee.

"You're awake" she said, smiling.

"Yes, I am. But, who are you? I feel a tremendous headache…"

"Well, you forgot many things, after you started drinking. I'm one of your friends" she said, although it pained her to be classified as a simple friends, but for the moment it was what she was going to tell him, "and it will take more time for you to remember all of us. There are others you probably will not recognize, but I'll do my best to bring them here soon, so you can meet them"

He nodded. "Thanks for taking care of me. I mean, I don't remember you, but seems you care quite a lot for me if you've been staying here to help me recover. After my Hermione left me, I threw my life away. There was no more reason to go on…and probably this is why I ended like I am now" he said with a slight smile, making Hermione's stomach flutter, even if she was sad for being the reason of his great pain.

It was way too much since she had seen him smile.

"Harry, I've got to go to work now, I assume you'll be here when I come back…?"

"Of course. I've not a job now, and soon I'll try to enter the Auror ranks again, but for today, I just want to relax and try to make this headache pass" he said. Then, he walked near her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hope you'll have a good day" he said softly.

She smiled at him, and walked away.

Once at St. Mungo's, she went to see Caroline, and found her office half empty. Wondering where she was, and what was happening, she waited there.

Soon her friend came, some boxes in her hands.

"Caroline, what's happening? Why are you moving?"

"Well, this was your office before you left, and it will be once more now that you're back. I've taken the initiative to sign you back in the hospital ranks"

"But…this is the office of the healer in charge of the whole healers of the hospital, only you can be here"

"No, it's not me the top healer of St. Mungo's. It's you, Hermione"

"Oh, Caroline. I can't take the position you deserved away from you" Hermione said, shaking her head.

"It was yours before you left. I would have never got it if you didn't leave it open for me in the first place, so it is just right for you to get it again. The decision is taken, there's no going back, Healer Granger" her friend said, ending with a playful tone. Hermione smiled.

"Now, on more serious matters, how is Harry doing?"

"Quite well, I would say. He woke up this morning and prepared breakfast, the best I've had since I left, and he chatted with me. As expected, he did not recognize me, for now I've told him I'm one of his friends, and others will see him soon but I alerted him he will probably not recognize them immediately, it will take time. Just so he doesn't freak out when he sees them but is not able to recognize them, I thought good to let him know beforehand. I searched all night, and found the only way to remove the blocks, or at least hope to do so is make the patient spend time with those he does not remember"

Caroline nodded, satisfied at her work. "Let's see what will happen then"

That day Hermione owled their friends and arranged for the next night a reunion at their flat.

When she came home, Harry had dinner ready and so they ate quietly. He asked her something about their friends, and she truthfully replied.

He pondered on what she said, nodding thoughtfully.

Later, they cuddled in front of the TV, and he found himself stroking her hair lovingly. Wondering the reason of his behaviour, he however continued to do so, till she fell asleep leaning on him.

At that, he turned the telly off, took her in his arms and brought her to the bedroom.

Not daring to put her nightclothes on, he lay her on the bed in the guest room, changed, and entered his own. Soon sleep took him too, bringing him dreams of a certain brunette.

Next night, Ron, Luna, Draco and Ginny arrived just in time for their reunion, and the six of them sat in the living room.

They started seeing a movie together, then after a while Ron asked Harry if he wanted to play some chess. He eagerly agreed, and as usual got crushed by the redhead.

"I see the amnesia has not improved your skills, uh?"

"Seems not. I remember my best friend Ron Weasley used to beat me badly at Hogwarts" Harry said, smiling at the memory.

Ron smiled too, although his words hurt him. Having Harry not recognizing him was hard, but if he could help by hanging around, he would.

Then Draco and Luna started playing cards, and the others kept chatting in the meanwhile.

At some point, Harry walked toward Hermione.

"Can you tell me who is the blonde guy? I kind of recognize him, but his name keeps slipping from my memory"

Hermione smiled at him, hopeful. "He's Draco Malfoy, once your nemesis, he passed to the light side in our last year at Hogwarts. He worked with you as an Auror"

Harry's eyes went blank for a moment, and Hermione worried, but then he focused again.

He walked toward the other bloke, smiling.

"Draco! I'm so pleased to see you!"

All looked at Harry in wonder.

Draco shook Harry's extended hand, still a bit surprised that he had been recognized while Harry's closest friends were not yet.

The night passed, and toward the end of the night, Harry's eyes went blank again, just for a moment.

He had spotted Luna reading the Quibbler upside down, and that made him recognize her.

"Luna! You're here too! And…you're pregnant!"

She beamed at him. "Yes, I carry Ron's child"

He hugged her, and kissed her on the cheek. "That's fabulous news! Say hello to Ron for me, ok?"

She nodded, looking at her husband who was half relieved that Harry was starting to recognize them, and half upset that he had not been recognized yet.

Hermione, sensing the redhead's discomfort, took him apart.

"Ron, you should be glad he has not recognized you yet. He's going to recognize first the ones he cared the less for"

He nodded his understanding, and joined the others again.

One week later, the group arranged to go and have dinner together in a nice restaurant.

Through the meal, they chatted about their jobs, love lives, and so on.

"So, Draco, how are things going in the Auror department?" Harry asked.

"Well, I must admit we miss you, Potter. But do not let it get to your head, you've enough a big ego as it is" the former Slytherin sneered. "However, we are doing fine, thanks to the absence of great cases too"

Harry nodded. "What about you, Luna?"

"Oh, the Quibbler is doing fine. I'm the first editorialist of it, and I love my job. I can point out my ideas on lots of things now"

"I'm glad for you. What do the other of you do?" he asked to the ones he still did not recognize.

"I work in the Daily Prophet" Ginny said. "But we've bettered our standards since Rita Skeeter was kicked out" she said, seeing his face cloud at the mention of the newspaper.

"You know, my friend Ginny Weasley used to work there too. Is she still there?"

She nodded. "Yes, she is" she said softly.

"I play Quidditch with the Chudley Cannons" Ron said, hoping it would be the nudge Harry needed to recognize him.

It didn't.

"My best mate plays with them too. Ron Weasley, you surely know him"

"Yes, I do" Ron said, a bit dejectedly.

Hermione squeezed his hand to let him know it was okay, Harry would recognize him soon. Then she spoke.

"I'm top healer at St. Mungo's"

"Curious. It was what Hermione did when she was here in England" Harry mused.

While they prepared to pay, he whispered in her ear.

"That pretty redhead, she seems a Weasley. Could she be…?"

Hermione nodded, and again Harry's eyes went blank.

"Ginny!" he said then. "I'm glad you're here! Sorry if I did not recognize you sooner" he said, going to hug her. She let one tear roll down her cheek, and hug him back.

"You're welcome, Harry"

Hermione felt a pang of jealousy at his calling her "pretty", but after all Ginny was married to Draco. She shook her head. That was not the time for silly anger.

Then the group dispersed, everyone going to their home.

Once there, Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Thanks. I still do not recognize you, but still, thanks for doing this for me. I'm regaining my friends, slowly, and it feels good"

"Yes, it does, Harry" she said, hugging him strongly.

"Hey, are you Molly Weasley perhaps?" he joked, when she released him.

She swatted him lightly on the arm. "Git" she laughed.

Then they went to bed, and Harry surprised both of them asking her to keep him company that night, then placing his arms around her and pulling her close, before both fell in a deep slumber.

Their closeness increased day after day, and Hermione felt happier than she had been in along time. She felt she was slowly approaching her goal, and that felt good.

Harry had started walking out of the flat too, and popping into the Ministry to see if he could enter the ranks again.

Draco, now Head of the Auror Department, assured him there would be no problems, and Harry thanked him. For the moment, however, he wanted to keep regaining the pieces of his life he still felt missing.

The next meeting was organised one week later at Harry and Hermione's flat .

Hermione had arranged a buffet for them, and she thought it would make Harry good a reminiscing night.

So, they took turns recalling memories from Hogwarts.

Ginny spoke about her time dating Harry, and both blushed a bit. Draco rolled his eyes at her fangirl crush, and all of them laughed.

Then it was Luna's turn, and she recalled the trip on the Hogwarts Express where they first met her.

Ron placed an arm around her lovingly, recalling the moment. Then it was his turn. He spoke about two memories, one bad, one good. The trip to Aragog's liar, and the winning of the Quidditch Cup in fifth year.

Draco recalled the endless banters with the trio, and then the final year when he turned against what his father had taught him for years and followed what he felt was right.

Hermione, well, she would have liked to speak about her times with Harry as a couple but she feared to upset him, so she recalled how he killed the Dark Lord.

Harry kept staring at Ron more and more. The redhead grew nervous, and started getting red around his ears.

Then after the ritual of his eyes going blank, Harry grinned.

"Ron, mate! It feels good to see you again!"

The Weasley boy grinned too, and went to manly hug his best mate.

"Harry, I'm so glad you're back! It's been too long a time!"

The raven haired wizard nodded.

Soon the night ended, and the other two couples left leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

He sighed. "Now, if only I could recognize you…" he said, passing his hand in his hair in frustration.

"You will, I'm sure of it" she said softly, lacing her arms around his waist. He turned in her embrace, and looked at her.

She felt his gaze, and looked up, locking eyes with him. She gulped at the emotion she saw in them, and felt like drawn to him.

Unable to stop herself, she stood on her toes and brushed her lips against his own.

He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent.

"You resemble her so much. Same curly brown hair, same chocolate eyes in which I could drown, same good heart, always seeking my well being…same job, same wits…and same soft lips I must say…my Hermione…how is it possible?"

"It's me, Harry. I'm your Hermione" she said, unable to stop herself.

He looked at her strangely, and pushed her away.

She felt rejected, and wondered if she had made a mistake.

He stared at her, then he started shaking, and fell on his knees. She tried to help him, but he pushed her away.

Then, he lay on the floor, unconscious.

She tried everything in her knowledge to revive him, but to no avail.

She panicked, and started crying.

"Harry…wake up…don't leave me alone…not now…" she whimpered, then moved to call help. Maybe Caroline would know what to do.

As soon as she moved, she felt an hand grab her ankle.

"Hermione…don't leave me…again…" he whispered hoarsely, tears falling from his eyes.

The last block was gone.

Harry was back. Her Harry was back to normal.

She hugged him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry" she said, and for at least an hour they lay on the floor, that way.

Then anger raised in him for what she had done, and he pushed her away. She was surprised, and looked at him, finding his eyes dark from anger.

"You left me to go with some random bloke, Hermione. Have you idea how much it pained me? I don't want to see you again" he commanded. "Get out of here"

"But…"

"Get out I said!" he shouted, at the top of his lungs.

She looked at him in fear, and in the end she left, sad and in tears.

Harry sat on the floor, crying himself. After five years he found her again, and he sent her away once and for all.

"But she hurt me so badly" he thought.

However, doubt gnawed at him for the next days. He wasn't able to rest, wondering if that was he wanted, find her again at last, just to send her away. The temptation to start drinking again was strong, but this time he was stronger, and resisted it. Finally, he decided to give her one last chance.

He sent her an owl to fix a meeting in his flat for that night at seven, and she was there five minutes early. She hoped he would let explain, before taking a decision.

"Sit" he said coldly.

She cringed, but did as he told.

"Now, Hermione. You know I still love you. I can't deny that. You say you love me too. I can't be sure of that, because five years ago you betrayed my trust, cheating on me and leaving me behind. As much as I want to give us another chance, I can't if I feel I can't trust you again"

"I'll do everything, anything you want to make you trust me again" she said, tears starting to fall. "I love you Harry, and I'll prove it to you, whatever it will take to do so. If you don't trust me or what I tell you, look at it yourself. You're a skilled Legilimens, look into my thoughts"

"I'll do exactly that. In fact it is the reason why I called you here" he said icily, taking his wand.

"Legilimens!" he shouted then, and Hermione pushed the memories of their last months together up so that he could see them.

He swam memory after memory through her hurt every time he would forget something important, or when he would neglect her for his job, and how instead Albert had made her feel loved every moment. How she had wanted to right her relationship with him, but found herself unable to do that. How she thought he did not love her anymore, and how she had never stopped loving him even when married to Albert.

And he understood. He had thought it was clear he loved her, but she felt it wasn't.

He stopped the connection, Hermione breathing hard on the floor, Harry on his knees himself, tears falling.

"Do you see now? I honestly believed you didn't love me" she said, crying herself. "I'm sorry, Harry, for hurting you this much"

He nodded. "I know you didn't do that on purpose now. But still, it could happen again. We both need to work hard to make this work, Hermione" he said seriously.

"Of course" she nodded.

"So, I think we should take things slowly. Restart from the beginning, I would say" he said.

She nodded. "Seems fine to me"

He grinned. "Welcome back, Hermione" he said then, kissing her.

She eagerly kissed him back, lacing her arms around his neck, and sneaking her tongue in his mouth, wildly exploring it, while he did the same in her own.

They started going out again, like they had just started dating. He would bring her to movies, at times letting her choose, at times doing it himself, or he would bring her to dinner in the most fancy restaurants.

"Harry, you have not to spoil me to show me your love. I know it, now"

"Love, I want only the best for you" he said, kissing her softly, while entering the most expensive restaurant in Wizarding Britain.

Three months later, at Valentine's Day, she received some roses by owl at her office. Her co-workers were by now used to him sending her gifts like that at work, and so they smiled knowingly, especially Caroline.

She found a small note attached to it.

"_This night you won't forget._

_Be home early_

_Love, Harry"_

"Go on. We'll be able to take care of the patients without you for one day" Caroline said, and after some time, Hermione agreed.

She took her purse feeling all giddy like a teenager on her first date, and went straight home.

He laughed seeing her.

"Hey, I said early, not right now"

She grinned sheepishly. "Well, they thought one day without me would not kill the hospital, so here I am"

He pulled her close. "Very well then. You'll have lots of time to dress up for your boyfriend then"

"Dress up?" she pouted. "So you do not like me like I am?"

"I would love to have you going around starker all the time, love" he said, kissing her neck, "but I doubt decency would allow that"

She giggled. "Harry, if you keep this up we're never going to go wherever you've planned to take me tonight"

"Right" he said, stopping. "Well, you better go prepare then" he said, smacking her bum playfully.

Later, he blindfolded her and then Portkeyed them to a secluded island in the Caribbean Sea.

The night was spectacular, and romantic. Stars shined in the dark sky, and full moon too.

She looked around and gasped. They were on a coral sand beach, perfectly white, with soft music playing, and she wondered how could Harry charm an open space to do that, and a blanket on the ground. Candles all around the beach lit their path to it, and champagne was chilling in an icebox.

"Harry, this is wonderful" she said, and leaned into him.

"This is barely enough for a goddess like you" he replied, kissing the top of her head. Then they sat facing each other, and took the menus.

Like at the Yule Ball in their fourth year, reading what you wanted made it appear in front of you. She chose grilled lobster with lemon dressing and a salad. He chose the grilled grouper with barbecue sauce and roasted potatoes.

They ate quietly, and then, when they were finished, Harry got on one knee, pulling a small box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a white gold band with sapphires and emeralds all around a single big diamond in the center.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

She barely let him finish before flinging herself at him, tears of happiness in her eyes.

She kissed him hard, and kept coming for more. After an heated snogging session, she finally let go of his mouth, both of them had bruised and swollen lips, but no one cared.

"I guess that is a yes then" he chuckled, slipping the ring on her finger.

"Yes. I'll marry you, Harry" she said, before kissing him again, which led to a night of passionate love making under a starry sky.


	5. Happiness, at last

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or HBP would have been different.

**A/N: **I proposed this plot as a challenge, but no one seemed interested, so I worked on it myself. Please, if you read, leave me a comment.

**Happiness, at last**

"_Yes. I'll marry you, Harry" she said, before kissing him again, which led to a night of passionate love making under a starry sky. _

Next day, Hermione went to work as the most happy young woman in the world. Finally, she and Harry were going to marry, and now she had not the slightest doubt that he loved her.

This time, nothing would bring their happiness away.

So, she made her way to her office humming softly, and entered, just to find Caroline in, waiting for her.

The girl grinned. "Seems someone is in a good mood, today. Had a good shag with your boyfriend?"

Hermione turned scarlet red, and closet the door hastily.

"Caroline!" she cried in mock outrage. That was the moment the other healer noticed the ring.

"Oh. My. God. Hermione, is that what I think it is?" she said, pointing to her friend's hand.

Hermione nodded, then, unable to contain her happiness anymore, she hugged the other girl squealing. Caroline soon joined her, luckily Hermione's office was soundproof, or many would have wondered what exactly was going on in there.

Then, a full detailed telling of the previous night was done, and only after that the two wee able to concentrate on their work again.

In the same moment, Harry was entering his new office in the Auror Department, and felt not less happy than Hermione for the happenings of few hours before.

At lunch, he went to grab something to eat with Draco, and told him about that.

"It was bloody time, Potter" the other man said, sincerely smiling. "You deserved happiness in your life. But, the period from now to the wedding will be hell, I assure you. You'll risk to go nuts, with all the planning she will make you do, I know because Ginny was the same"

"Thanks for the alert, Draco. I hope to survive that, then. Now, about that paperwork you left on my desk…"

Soon the news were told to all their closest friends, and Ginny made it a point of her honour to organise an engagement party for the two of them. She called all the old friends from Hogwarts she could get a grip onto, and it was planned for a Friday night.

They were to reunite at her and Draco's place, and all night Harry and Hermione were congratulated. Of course, being that Ginny worked at the "Daily Prophet" and Luna at the "Quibbler", both asked them for interviews, so the two publications both reported the news with great details.

After all, it is not all day that the Boy-Who-Killed-Voldemort gets engaged…

Anne Granger was more than happy at the news, and immediately after she hung the telephone, she ran to her room to retrieve all her bridal magazines. A wedding needed to be organized.

Harry found that Draco was absolutely right.

There wasn't a night in which Hermione did not read bridal magazines, taking notes on what may be interesting or useful, and tormenting him on little details that to him were totally insignificant.

To him, what mattered was that they were going to be married in half an year. They had set the date on August 20th , almost midway between their birthdays. He thought it shouldn't be important if the roses adorning the church were red, white, or pink, but he knew it was important to her.

The first time she couldn't have the marriage she dreamed of, this time he wanted to give it to her. So, he sighed, and listened to her rambling about where to have the ceremony for the tenth time.

"Love" he finally interrupted her, "I think it would be great to have it at Hogwarts. After all, it was there that we got to know each other, and it was there were we fell in love. It seems just right to me to celebrate it there"

She looked at him, biting the end of her quill in thought. Then, a bright smile crept on her face.

"You're right, Harry. Hogwarts will do. Although, we will have to lift the Anti-Muggle wards for Mum and Dad"

"Oh, that will not be a problem. I'm sure Professor McGonagall won't object about that for few hours"

So, it was settled.

"Now, are we going to celebrate it in the Great Hall or outside?" Hermione asked.

"I think outside will be lovely. In August, weather should be fine, a little warm too, and hopefully sunny, so the grounds would be perfect. There's the view of the lake too, it's nice" he said, thoughtfully.

"But how can we know weather will be good? What if it rains?"

"Yes, that is a chance…" he admitted.

For some time they wondered about that, but in the end they decided to risk and do it outside.

They were wizard and witch, after all, as all their friends. So, in case, they could move it inside in a few time, if the weather menaced rain.

Then they called it a night, and went to bed.

Next evening, the scene repeated, only that this time they were gathered at the Granger's.

While Hermione discussed with her mother about if she should use a veil or not, Frank brought Harry outside.

"Let them be, Harry. These next months will be the most stressful of your young life, although I know most of what you went through. No Dark Lord can be as scary as a young woman planning her wedding…"

Harry chuckled and nodded. "I've come to see that. But, I want for Hermione the perfect wedding she dreamed to have when she was a little girl"

"And you will give it to her, no matter what you dress like or where the ceremony is held, and so on. Wanna know why?"

Harry nodded, curious.

"Because you two are deeply in love with each other. In the end, that is what really matters. That is what she has always dreamed of. Finding true love, and marry the man who could give her that. So, you can now see how, although she works so hard on planning this, she will be happy no matter what, as long as you are with her"

"I will forever, sir" Harry said.

"Son, call me Frank, please. We're about to become related, after all" the older man said, pouring himself some other whiskey.

They walked back to the living room, where mother and daughter were still debating on the use of the veil. Hermione thought it to be too old-fashioned, while Anne thought it essential for a wedding.

In the end, the older woman won. Hermione accepted to use it, although not totally happy about that.

In the following months, all the details of the wedding were defined. Now, it was time to make the list of the invitations.

"So, would you like a small wedding, or something big?" Harry asked while sipping his Butterbeer, after they had had dinner.

"Well, not something huge, that's for sure. I think of course all our closest friends should be there, and I thought about inviting our old fellow Gryffindors, plus the staff of the school, my parents, Remus, Tonks, all the Weasleys, and the closest members of the Order"

Harry chuckled. "Well, that is not small, for sure"

She smiled warmly, leaning into his embrace. "No, it isn't"

"If this is how you want it, this is what you will have, milady" he said seriously, bowing to her.

"My, I do thank you, my lord" she said, bowing back, then she broke in a fit of giggles that made Harry laugh too.

They finished writing the list, leaving the actual writing of the invitations for the next day, it was one month before the wedding, and Harry brought her into their bedroom in his arms.

"You're really courteous, good man" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm training myself for my wedding night" he said, puffing out his chest after leaving her on the bed. She pulled him down to her and captured his lips in her own.

"And your wife will surely be pleased at that" she whispered huskily, proceeding to kiss his neck. "And at that" she added, then started unbuttoning his shirt.

In a few minutes, they were caught in the heights of passion, and they made sweet love. Both of them kept coming for more, and that night they caught really little sleep.

Finally, the invitations were written. Hermione checked them again, before starting to send them.

_Harry James Potter_

_And_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_Are proud to invite you to their wedding,_

_That is going to be held on the grounds of _

_Hogwarts Castle on August 20th, at midday._

She thought them to be ok, so they gave the huge stack of invitations to Hedwig.

"Sweetheart, I know it's an huge delivery, but please make it for me, ok?" Harry said, giving his owl a special ration of owl treats before letting her go.

She hooted not so happily, and flew out of the window. The raven haired wizard looked at her for some moments, then returned to the living room.

"Now, we need to choose the wedding party" Hermione started. "I think my maid of honour will be Ginny. My mother would qualify too, but she will be emotional enough as it is, seeing her little girl marry, so I guess Ginny would be perfect"

Harry agreed.

"As for my bridesmaids, I thought about Tonks, Luna and Parvati"

"Parvati? But I thought you did not like the girl very much…"

"Well, it's her or Fleur…" Hermione reasoned. "Do you think I should pick Fleur?"

"Yes, I definitely think so. You've created a good bond with her since she married Bill, haven't you?"

"Yes, but still…"

However, in the end it was settled. Fleur would be her last bridesmaid. As for Harry, he chose Ron as best man, and Remus, Draco and Bill as groomsmen.

A couple weeks before the wedding, the party reunited to go and pick robes for the ceremony.

Harry found some elegant black wedding robes that fitted him perfectly on the third shop they visited, and there they purchased the groomsmen's attires too. They would dress in light grey.

As for Hermione's party, it was settled that they would dress in light pink, and Harry had to admit all the girls looked glorious in that.

Remus was almost salivating when he saw Tonks in the dress she would wear at the ceremony, and that earned him a chuckle from Harry.

Not that Bill and Ron were much better with Fleur and Luna, though, as well as Draco with Ginny.

Hermione's dress was of course kept secret, but all the girls assured Harry she was stunning in it. They had it done just for her months before, and that day just a last trying was needed.

Finally, the day came. Harry was still a bit incredulous. He could not believe that with all what he had been through in his life, he was really going to get married, and have an happy life afterwards.

He kept pacing nervously in the Gryffindor common room, where he and his party were waiting.

"Hey, Harry, if you keep pacing like that, you're gonna make an hole in the floor" Ron teased him.

"Yeah, and you look dreadful. Are you sure you're ok? You look like you might puke in a moment" Remus added, chuckling.

"Thanks, Moony. That's exactly how I feel" Harry glared at him. "Let's see how you feel when you marry Tonks"

"Ease up, mate. Your father was just as nervous as you are. He did, in fact, puke twice before the wedding started"

Harry grinned. "He did?"

Remus nodded. "But you, just like him, have nothing to worry. Just go out there, and start the life you deserve"

Soon, they descended to go in the grounds. People was already gathered there, and Harry took his place near the altar.

He looked back to where the tent hiding the bride was.

Ginny winked at him, to reassure the boy, and he smiled.

Then, the wedding march was heard, and soon he saw her. They were right.

She was absolutely gorgeous, with a white sleeveless dress, that clutched at her body in an elegant way, but still exalted her curves. It had a not completely bare back, and a V-neck that plunged not too deep, but enough to show a bit of cleavage. Small diamonds were on it, to reflect the sunlight and give her an ethereal and angelic glow.

Her hair was pinned in a chignon, apart for some tendrils adorning her face. A light veil covered her head, and a single white rose was pinned behind her left ear.

Slowly, she walked down the aisle, accompanied by her father, and smiled at him. They locked eyes for all her way through the aisle, and he grinned back.

Once she was there, he mouthed her "You're beautiful", and she blushed the tiniest bit.

Then, it started.

"Who gives this witch away?" the officer asked.

"I, her father, do" Frank said, his voice quivering a bit, then he left her there, and went to join her mother, who was already in tears.

"We're here reunited to celebrate the union in marriage of Harry and Hermione. If someone wishes to oppose to it, speak now, or keep quiet forever"

No one spoke, so the wedding proceeded.

"Now, you have to speak your vows. You start, Harry"

"Hermione, we met many years ago, and I knew you would be important in my life. With passing of time, I've learned just how much. You have been my rock in my difficult times, and kept me going when I did not want to. If I'm here today, alive, it's thank to you. And along the bumpy ride that has been our youth, I've come to admire and love the young beautiful woman in front of me now more than friendly. I love you, Hermione"

"Harry, I knew about your fame even before meeting you, and thought you would be a spoiled brat, but you proved to be caring, brave, and fair, and handsome too, which is always a good thing. You stood for what you thought right, even when it cost you dearly, and you proved to love me in ways I could never think you would. I've found myself melting in your eyes more times than I could keep the count. I love you, Harry"

"Now, you have to exchange the rings"

Ron moved to bring them the wedding bands, then retreated to his place.

Harry took one in his hand, gently lifted Hermione's one, and spoke. "With this ring, I thee wed" he said, sliding it in place although his hand was trembling.

She mirrored his actions. "With this ring, I thee wed". Her hand was shaking with emotion too.

"Harry, Hermione, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Harry had been waiting that moment all the ceremony, so he eagerly lifted her veil, and placed his lips on hers for the sweetest of kisses.

She had to admit her mother was right. The lifting of the veil was really one of the most emotional moments of the whole ceremony, and she would treasure that in her heart for her whole life.

Later, they transferred in the Great Hall for the banquet, something Ron had been waiting for since morning. Molly had helped, bringing lots of cooked things, but most of the work was done by the castle Elves, Dobby leading them.

He came, as usual with unmatched socks, to congratulate the happy couple, and to give them his best wishes.

Then, they all ate chatting happily. Toasts for Harry and Hermione were held, and lots of pumpkin pie eaten. Champagne was being poured over and over, till the banquet ended with the cutting of the cake, a big one made of chocolate, whipped cream and sponge.

Soft music started to play then, and the newlyweds opened the dances.

They swayed to the soft music, looking lovingly in each other eyes, and kissing for the pleasure of the cheering crowd.

Then the others joined them, and they switched partners. Hermione danced with Ron, while Harry did with Ginny.

"So, keep him in line, will you?" Ron teased her.

"I surely will, but I do not think there will be too much need of that. Oh, Ron, you can't imagine how happy I am"

"Oh, but I can. I was the same way when I married Luna. I wish both you and Harry were there…" he said a bit sadly. "But this day is for happiness, not for sad memories" he grinned at her, spinning he around and eliciting a giggle from his best friend.

"So, Harry, you've finally fulfilled your dream, uh?" Ginny said, smiling softly at him.

"Yes, I have. I've dreamed of this moment for years, and finally I'm here, about to start a family with the woman I love" he said, looking at Hermione dreamily.

"I swear, you've got it even worse than me with Draco!" she said, placing a kiss on his cheek before letting him dance with Hermione again.

A couple hours later, the time of throwing the bouquet came, and although their closest friends were already married, they gathered around the happy couple all the same.

However, Seamus was the fastest and grabbed it, for Lavender's joy.

"Well, compliments, Seamus. It would seem you and Ms. Brown are going to wed soon…" Harry joked with his fellow Gryffindor.

When everyone was gone, Harry took Hermione in his arms, and Apparated both of them to a secluded island in the Polynesia, in a Wizarding Resort. He had brought their luggage there before the wedding, and so he knew which suite was theirs.

He walked to it, and carried her through the threshold.

"Oh, very manly of you, Mr. Potter" she cooed.

"Pleased to meet your expectations, Mrs. Potter" he said, placing her on the bed.

"I like the sound of that" she grinned.

"I do too" he nodded before attacking her mouth.

So, Harry Potter had what he had searched all his life.

Happiness, at last.


End file.
